Tomodachi Life: The TV Series
Tomodachi Life: The TV Series is a 2016 Japanese-American computer-animated musical-comedy television series based on the video game with the same name. It will air on Disney XD and Disney Channel. Cast * Drake Bell as Thomas * Tara Strong as Julia * Hynden Walch as Jessica * Yuri Lowenthal as Stephen * Travis Willingham as Josh * Roger Craig Smith as Isaac * Tom Kenny as Donovan * Fred Tatasciore as Shawn * Dove Cameron as Ashley * Phil LaMarr as Frank * Maurice LaMarche as Jack * Troy Baker as Tommy * Steven Blum as Percy * Nolan North as Jeff * Tom Kane as David * Kate Miccuci as Lisa * Dee Bradley Baker as Paul * Laura Bailey as Bella * David Kaufman as Donnie * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Megan * Kari Wahlgreen as Maria * Anndi McAfee as Amber * Crispin Freeman as Luke * Robbie Daymond as Billy * Daran Norris as Mark * Khary Payton as Brandon * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Brad * Alan Tudyk as Gary * Cree Summer as Chelsea * Quinton Flynn as Frankie * April Winchell as Paula * Colin Ford as Tim * Eden Sher as Lucy * Keith Ferguson as Lenny * Elizabeth Daily as Vanessa * Clancy Brown as Samuel * Patton Oswalt as Harry * Michael Sinterniklaas as Eric * Kristen Schaal as Brenda * Cheech Marin as Kevin * Frank Welker as Garbage Bot Mii (Roaring Sound Effects) * Dean Wendt as GWizard * Ariel Winter as Helga * Janice Kawaye as Valeria * Spencer Fox as Gregory * Hayden Rolence as Henry * Diedrich Bader as Richard * Liliana Mumy as Mercedes * Jason Ritter as Kenny * Johnny Yong Bosch as Jim * Jason Lee as Tuck * Rob Paulsen as Davey * Katie Crown as Laura * Julia McIlivane as Hailey * Audrey Wasilewski as Katherine * Cam Clarke as Colin * Jodi Benson as Jenna * Catherine Taber as Taylor * Jeremy Shada as Will * Stephen Root as Robby * Breckin Meyer as Shaun * Katie Griffin as Iris * Jacob Hopkins as Jordan * Max Charles as Ben * Logan Miller as Jackie * Lara Jill Miller as Isia * Amanda Leighton as Lila * Kristen Li as Jazi * Lacey Chabert as Sadie * Scott Menville as Robert * Natalie Palamides as Abby * Bridget Hoffman as Tara * Jason Marsden as George * Nika Futterman as Holly * Matthew Gray Gubler as Arthur * James Arnold Taylor as Michael * Greg Cipes as Charlie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Matt * John DiMaggio as Trevor * Julie Nathanson as Leah * Edie McClurg as Jane * Duncan Brannan as Craig * Catherine Cavadini as Jennifer * Mark Hamill as Noel * Kevin Shinick as Simon * Sam Riegel as Adam * Carlos Alazraqui as Donald * Jeff Bennett as Joseph * Hugh Davidson as Earl * Wally Wingert as Jason * Elijah Wood as Elliot * Linda Cardellini as Kari * Ashley Tisdale as Kori * Kel Mitchell as Marcus * Jerry Trainor as Alex * Sabrina Carpenter as Elizabeth * David Ogden Stiers as Bobby * Lucy Liu as Jada * Rowan Atkinson as William * Samuel E. Wright as Jeffery * Craig Ferguson as Dustin * Jim Cummings as Bradley * Veronica Taylor as Melissa * Steve Blum as Tristan * Justin Roliand as PBG * Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Morton * Vincent Martella as Austin * Grey DeLisle as Aisha * Thomas Sangster as Kent * S. Scott Bullock as Ty * Jennifer Hale as Haru * Mae Whitman as Lara * Yeardley Smith as Samantha * Peter Browngardt as Doug * Jess Harnell as Matthew * Chuck McCann as Tony * Yvette Nicole Brown as Casey * Bernadette Peters as Kristen * Will Friedle as SwimmyBird * Amber Montana as Dani * Jeff Bergman as Abdallah * Wendee Lee as Jess * Roger L. Jackson as Sully * Collin Dean as Peter * Richard Steven Horvitz as Maurice * Nicole Parker as Marti * Zach Callison as James * Chris Cox as Max * Dan Castellaneta as Drake * Rachael MacFarlane as Hynden * Dana Snyder as Rob * Josh Gad as Zachary * Mandy Patinkin as Gordon * Tia Carrere as Tress * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Cameron * Larry the Cable Guy as Antonio * Seth Green as Martin * Kath Soucie as Grey * Grant Palmer as Jesse * Selena Gomez as Linda * China Anne McClain as Eden * Tress MacNeille as Mandy * Jason Biggs as Corey * Sean Astin as Hayden * Jim Hanks as Dan * Ed Asner as Beau * Lori Alan as Jenny * Chris Hardwick as Charles * Joan Cusack as Helen * Adam McArthur as Jacob * Debi Derryberry as Elle * J.B. Smoove as Terrell * Miley Cyrus as Candi * Kate Higgins as Ginnifer * Chad Doreck as Scott * John Morris as Arnold * David Hyde Pierce as Santino * Eric Edelstein as Zach * Michael Showalter as Wallace * Alex Hirsch as Blake * Bobby Moynihan as Clark * Madison Pettis as Lacey * Wendy Schaal as Jillian * Rodger Bumpass as Tom * Hilary Duff as Tia * Kyla Pratt as Carolyn * H. Jon Benjamin as Rodger * Patrick Warburton as Clancy * Jenny Slate as Lori * Hank Azaria as Keith * Alyson Stoner as Daveigh * Daveigh Chase as Kate * Maria Bamford as Olivia * Eric Artell as Steve * Patrick Stewart as Brian * Moira Quirk as China * Niki Yang as Carrie * Demi Lovato as Anne * Gary Anthony Williams as Kel * Raymond Ochoa as Kenan * Curtis Armstrong as Terry * Matthew Lillard as Phil * T.J. Miller as Neil * Kelsey Grammer as Patrick * Wayne Brady as Khary * Bud Luckey as Greg * Kate McKinnon as Debbie * Nicole Sullivan as Kyla * Christina Pucelli as Rae * Mindy Sterling as Janice * Andy Richter as Chad * Michaela Dietz as Hillary * John Cleese as Ed * Bill Farmer as Carlos * Will Forte as Danny * Keith David as Allen * Estelle as Isabelle * Nick Offerman as Patton * Jesse McCartney as Oswald * Nancy Cartwright as Annalise * Jason Spisak as Hugh * Hal Sparks as Stuart * Annalise Basso as Andrea * Deedee-Magno Hall as Clarie * Nathan Fillion as Ian * Bruce Greenwood as Larry * Diamond White as Katie * Matt Jones as Nate * Thomas Middleditch as Travis * Laura Marano as Ciara * Josh Keaton as Roger * Matthew Mercer as Nathan * Kelly Hu as Selena * Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Hank * Billy Ray Cyrus as Nat * Emily Osment as Natalie * Kyle Massey as Diedrich * Jake T. Austin as Sean * Nick Jonas as Gregg * Debby Ryan as Sabrina * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Nancy * Bradley Steven Perry as Benjamin * Shia LaBeouf as Quinton * Earl Boen as Flynn * Cameron Boyce as Rick * Sean Ryan Fox as Gilbert * Donovan Patton as Seth * Tim Gunn as Stan * Terry Crews as Lee * Richard Kind as Marshall * Nick Cannon as Breckin * Peyton List as Jill * French Stewart as Nolan * Rob Lowe as Troy * Olivia Holt as Christina * Danielle Harris as Christy * Matthew Broderick as Carl * Julie Kavner as Dana * Karen Gillan as Kath * Isabelle Allen as Cree * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Catherine * Tate Donovan as Fred * Will Ferrell as Kirk * John Michael Higgins as Cameron * Taylor Swift as Audrey * Kelly Osbourne as Mae * Steven Weber as Anthony * Greg Page as Al * Pat Carroll as Debra * Tony Hale as Samson * Jaret Reddick as Brent * Ciara Bravo as Anna * Jenna Ortega as Rachel * Christy Carlson Romano as Hannah * Martin Sherman as Logan * Chelsea Kane as Savanna * Joseph May as Tyrone * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog (Segments) EpisodesCategory:TV-GCategory:Disney XDCategory:TV-Y7Category:Disney ChannelCategory:Computer-animatedCategory:ComedyCategory:FamilyCategory:Slapstick Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV series based on video games Category:DHX Media Category:Nintendo Category:Mii Category:2016 Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Family